1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a three-dimensional (3D) printing head and, in particular, to a removable and assemblable three-dimensional printing head including a heat dissipation module.
2. Related Art
Fused Deposition Modeling (FDM) is also called FFM (Fused Filament Fabrication), which is one way to carry out three-dimensional (3D) printing. During the FDM printing, a material is heated to reach a certain temperature at first to become at half-melted state. Then, the material is extruded onto a flat rack and rapidly cures to a solid state. By repeatedly performing layer-by-layer stacking processes, a 3D object can be printed out. Existing FDM printing technique generally includes a feeding tube. One end of the feeding tube is for inputting a filament shaped material. A nozzle is disposed at the other end of the feeding tube. The nozzle is heated. The material passes through the feeding tube to the nozzle, and then it is melted by the nozzle and is extruded from the nozzle.
If heat of the nozzle is transferred to the feeding tube, the heat may cause the material in the feeding tube to be melted and clog the feeding tube. Therefore, usually a fan is disposed to cool the feeding tube by blowing air to the same. It is a disadvantage of such a structure that the feeding tube has low heat exchange efficiency due to its small heat dissipation surface, and the airflow also flows to the nozzle to cool the nozzle, so the melted material in the nozzle may cure and clog the nozzle.
Another improved feeding tube dissipates heat by utilizing a heat conduction block disposed on the feeding tube. The heat conduction block is connected to a fin set via a heat pipe. After the heat of the feeding tube is transferred to the fin set via the heat pipe, a fan is used to perform heat dissipation by forcible convection. However, such a structure has a disadvantage of large size.
In view of the foregoing, the inventor made various studies to improve the above-mentioned problems, on the basis of which the present disclosure is accomplished.